An endocutter is a surgical tool that staples and cuts tissue to transect that tissue while leaving the cut ends hemostatic. An endocutter is small enough in diameter for use in minimally invasive surgery, where access to a surgical site is obtained through a trocar, port, or small incision in the body. A linear cutter is a larger version of an endocutter, and is used to transect portions of the gastrointestinal tract. A typical endocutter receives at its distal end a disposable single-use staple cartridge with several rows of staples, and includes an anvil to oppose and deform the deployed staples in the staple cartridge. The staples may be held in individual pockets, with staple drivers underneath each staple. As a wedge advances into the cartridge, that wedge sequentially pushes a number of staple drivers upward, and the staple drivers in turn both linearly push each corresponding staple upward out of its pocket, deforming it against an anvil.
During actuation of an endocutter, the cartridge fires all of the staples that it holds. In order to deploy more staples, the endocutter must be moved away from the surgical site and removed from the patient, after which the old cartridge is exchanged for a new cartridge. The endocutter is then reinserted into the patient.